<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(see the world) a new perspective by inlovewithimpossibility</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409930">(see the world) a new perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility'>inlovewithimpossibility</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Original Team Arrow, Team Arrow as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, delicity friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There, in the middle of the Foundry and at a safe distance from the computers, Felicity is sat on Digg’s shoulders, giggling gleefully as she looks around. She’s dressed in workout clothes, tight leggings and a bright pink top with a matching headband as an unusual addition to her typical ponytail. Oliver supposes they must have come to the end of their weekly training session, judging by Felicity’s outfit, but that still doesn’t answer why she’s giggling like a maniac on top of Digg’s shoulders. Digg is chuckling too, shaking his head amusedly, but they both freeze when they spot Oliver.</p><p>[a ficlet set between 2x03 &amp; 2x04 wherein felicity asks digg for a favor and oliver is sad she didn't ask him]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(see the world) a new perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsmoaky/gifts">damnsmoaky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Needed some fluff today and the lovely Lettie (@damnsmoaky on Twitter) posted the most hilarious tweet about her sister a few weeks ago that just screamed Olicity to me (https://twitter.com/damnsmoaky/status/1261704670298374145) so I had to write it!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this little fluff interlude - please let me know if you do by leaving a kudos and/or comment! </p><p>I hope you're all keeping safe and healthy and are doing okay in these trying times &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back to Star City from Lian Yu means readjusting to civilian life all over again.</p><p>In a Starling City without Tommy, everything feels strange. Laurel is actively fighting against him, his mother is in prison, and whilst Oliver is incredibly proud of what Thea’s done with the club, it’s strange to see his baby sister so… <em>grown up. </em></p><p>It makes him doubly grateful for what they’ve built down in the Foundry. He, John, and Felicity have a real team now, a family of their own, and Oliver is so glad for both of them. He knows he couldn’t do this without John’s strong moral guidance or Felicity’s unwavering belief in him. The three of them are something so incredibly light in his life and he’s glad to let that light in.</p><p>It makes him smile as he makes his way down the steps of the Foundry late one Thursday afternoon. After everything with the Dollmaker last week, he’s found himself appreciating the smaller things a little more. He, John, and Felicity have really hit the ground running on this whole team thing and he’s forcing himself to take a step back to appreciate it.</p><p>Which is why his grin only doubles when he hears the sound of Felicity giggling as he walks down the last few steps into their base of operations.</p><p>Oliver doesn’t know what it is about Felicity’s laugh. It quite literally sounds like bells ringing and it’s one of the sweetest things he’s ever heard. It never fails to put a smile on his face and the sound of it now makes his heart feel lighter than it did mere seconds before.</p><p>That smile drops immediately, however, when he rounds the corner to see exactly what is going on.</p><p>There, in the middle of the Foundry and at a safe distance from the computers, Felicity is sat on Digg’s shoulders, giggling gleefully as she looks around. She’s dressed in workout clothes, tight leggings and a bright pink top with a matching headband as an unusual addition to her typical ponytail. Oliver supposes they must have come to the end of their weekly training session, judging by Felicity’s outfit, but that still doesn’t answer why she’s giggling like a maniac on top of Digg’s shoulders. Digg is chuckling too, shaking his head amusedly, but they both freeze when they spot Oliver.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Oliver questions slowly, blinking slowly as he takes in the scene in front of him. It doesn’t make any more sense the longer he stares at it though and Felicity and Digg’s guilty expression don’t help either. Felicity literally looks like he’s caught her with her hand in the cookie jar and Digg just smiles his amused smile before reaching his hands up.</p><p>“Hang on, careful.” The tall man tells Felicity and Oliver darts forward as he lifts her off his shoulders. Digg is extremely careful but Oliver reaches up anyway, holding Felicity’s waist to stabilize her just in case. She transfers her weight over to him with her hands on his shoulders and Oliver smiles softly at her as he places her securely down on the floor.</p><p>“Want to tell me what that was?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, resisting the urge to grin when Felicity’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ shape. Her brow furrows, that little crinkle appearing on her forehead, before she smiles up at Oliver, rising up and down on her toes with an innocent flicker of her lashes.</p><p>“Well you see, Digg and I were training and he was saying that because I’m small, I have to be aware of how I can use that to my advantage. But then <em>I </em>said that I’d like to see what it was like being tall for just a little while. I’ve thought about it a lot actually, how the world must look so different when you’re your height or Digg’s. So I asked if I could go on his shoulders and see.”</p><p>Oliver blinks.</p><p>She was on Digg’s shoulders because she wanted to feel tall?</p><p>He thinks that he should find that odder and far less adorable than he does.</p><p>Then again, it’s Felicity. She has plenty of quirks that other find odd and he merely thinks are adorable. It’s entirely part of her charm.</p><p>“You asked Digg and not me?” Oliver questions, looking between his two partners. Felicity’s brow furrows for a moment, regarding him with a shocked expression before she schools it and begins to explain.</p><p>“Well, he’s taller. And his shoulders are broader so technically I’m safer on his than I would be on yours. Bigger surface area, it’s just simple physics.” She tells him simply, shrugging her shoulders, but her answer just makes Oliver frown.</p><p>Did she just say Digg’s shoulders are better than his?</p><p>And…?</p><p>“So you’re saying you trust Digg more than me?” He asks, regarding Felicity with a hurt expression.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Digg shakes his head, his face dead straight as he walks out the room and up the stairs with no further explanation.</p><p>“I’m saying that simple mathematics prove that Digg’s broader shoulders and taller height create an optimal experiment. It’s science, Oliver.” Felicity explains with a huff and Oliver looks back to her with a frown.</p><p>“I’m tall… and my shoulders are broad.” He tells her simply and Felicity huffs frustratedly, tilting her head as she levels Oliver with a reproachful look.</p><p>“Your shoulders are… lovely. I have a lot of thoughts about your shoulders and… I’m going to pretend I didn’t say that.” She starts before she screws her face up in the usual way when she realizes the double entendres in her words. As usual, Oliver forces himself to keep his face straight, though he can feel his chest press out a little in pride and his lips quirk with the smallest of smiles. Felicity sighs, shaking her head and shaking her shoulders before looking at Oliver again. “Your shoulders are wonderful, as is your height, you also, however, were not here.”</p><p>“I’d keep you safe too. I try to do that every day.” Oliver tells her honestly, feeling his expression soften. Felicity melts, sighing with a small smile and regarding him with a soft look. Oliver unconsciously leans forward into her when she reaches out, one of her hands clutching his arm and the other fisting lightly in the fabric of his hoodie.  </p><p>“I know you do. Between you and Digg, I basically have my own security detail and I’m very grateful for it.” She tells him with a small smile and Oliver thinks he could live off of the look on her face if needed. She’s so kind to him, gentle and reassuring in a way that he’s not entirely sure he deserves but is eternally grateful for. “But like I said, you simply were not here when I had the thought.”</p><p>“Well I’m here now,” Oliver tells her with a small smirk and Felicity’s brow furrows again as she looks at him quizzically.</p><p>“What do you- Oliver!”</p><p>She squeals loudly when Oliver lifts her deftly into his arms, spinning her around and placing her atop his shoulders before looping his arms around her thighs and holding her safely. Her hands slide into his hair, gripping loosely and Oliver grins proudly when she laughs loudly.</p><p>“Good view?” He questions with a smirk, twisting his head to look up at her. She grins down at him, nodding her head, and Oliver takes a moment to just let her pure light absorb into his being.</p><p>He hopes she knows just how grateful he is to have her and to be in her presence because she is always the best part of his day.</p><p>And he’s not entirely sure what that means but for now, he just wants to bask in that for as long as he can before his messed up life gets in the way.</p><p>“The best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>